The Devil Is In The Details
by x A Ninny Mouse x
Summary: For all his genius, Tech could sometimes make small errors with big impact. Like the one that got him thrown out of Acme U. Or the one that blew up the lab. Or this one.


The explosion was completely accidental. No one had been in the lab at the time, save for Tech who, once he regenerated, was completely beside himself upon realizing what had happened. Once he got over his supposedly perfect gadget failing so spectacularly, he took in the damage to the lab and became silent for a long, long while. It looked a lot worse than it actually was; he tended to keep all finished projects and tools on one end of the lab and random odds and ends on the other. The random side had taken the most damage, the most prominent being the massive hole where the wall had once been. Fortunately nothing of grave importance was lost; even more fortunate, the wall hadn't been load-bearing. Meaning, with a little bit of help, it should have been an easy fix.

_Should have been._

"I'm really off my game right now, aren't I?" Tech concluded as he looked at the newly repaired wall, barely speaking loudly enough to be heard over his boisterously laughing teammates. Slam had been kind enough to come down and heft around the heavy metal panels for him, holding them in place while Tech welded them in place. Rev, too, lent a hand, being the only one skinny enough to fit between the placed panels and add the extra supports. He had appreciated their help at the time, but now the coyote was regretting having the witnesses.

He sent out a ping on his comm. before turning to Slam and Rev, mentally debating joining their laughter or lamenting his ridiculous mistake, which he would undoubtedly be hearing about for a long time to come. The coyote had a sense of humor, but he concluded that he was still too embarrassed to laugh about it just yet.

Rev had been doubled over against a wall, keeping himself from rolling around on the floor- like Slam, who had long since given up- and holding his stomach, but he now attempted to straighten up, trying to contain himself long enough to get a coherent sentence out. "You-know," he began, still giggling between every few words, "I-thought-something-looked-a-little-off-earlier." 

"Yeah, yeah."

"You-know-you've-been-working-for-too-long-when-"

"I get it," Tech interrupted, though without any sharpness in his tone. "You two are just as guilty, you know. You didn't notice it any earlier than I did."

"Yeah-but-we-didn't-draw-up-the-plans-either!" Rev countered before dissolving once again into giggles.

Tech sighed, shaking his head and staring forlornly at his mistake, wondering where he had gone so wrong.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sive stepped off the elevator, wondering why Tech had wordlessly pinged her from a few floors down instead of going and getting her. It was like being texted by someone across the room. Plus, he had Slam and Rev down there; what would he need her for?

But, as she stepped off the elevator, she stopped short, trying to process exactly what she was seeing- or, rather, _wasn't_ seeing. A frown quickly developed, eyebrows knitting together as she placed one hand under her opposite elbow, curiously tapping a finger against her lips for a moment before shaking her head and silently chuckling to herself, knowing the guys- mostly Tech- probably wouldn't appreciate it very much after all their hard work if she did that in front of them. For all his genius, Tech could sometimes make small errors with big impact. Like the one that got him thrown out of Acme U. Or the one that blew up the lab.

Or this one.

Collecting herself, Sive made sure she got to the point where she wouldn't spontaneously burst out laughing again before activating her comm. "Forget something?" she deadpanned over the line, still staring at the glaringly obvious mistake.

"_I'm going to say this as nicely as I possibly can under the circumstances," _Tech replied, sounding dead calm. Raucous laughter echoed in the background._ "Please just shut up and get us out of here."_

Sive snorted at his response, completely understanding his ire and recognizing that it was not directed at her before phasing in, briefly taking in the crowing Rev and Slam before turning around to regard the newly constructed wall.

"It looks good," she concluded before turning to the more subdued engineer. "One question, though; where's the door?"

**A/N: Well. I didn't think I could do it, but I did. Something short that didn't turn into a multi-chaptered monster. So **_**there.**_

**This is mostly to prove that I'm not dead. I'm currently in my second draft of my outline for my next epic, and today I concluded that I was, again, so unhappy with it, I'd scrap it. I'll try once more; if it doesn't work out, I'll move on to another idea. I've never been good at forcing something, so I won't try it. If I do, the quality will suck. And I have other ideas. I'll use them. I just don't like being idle for so long. Until then, I'll keep looking around for prompts (or feel free to send in some of yours, dear readers, if you have something short and sweet,) and keep churning out oneshots until I have a good outline for something longer. It's going to be a while until that happens. **

**Anywho, I figured I would prove I'm not alive by looking through random prompts found on the internet and finding one I could work with. I found one and interpreted it very loosely. This was born. I'm happy with it. And I've proven to myself that I can, at the very least, make a valiant attempt at comedy. **

**I haven't done anything this short before that I was even close to being happy with, so I would really appreciate feedback!**


End file.
